


Sicker each day.

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, One Shot, Pneumonia, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had a small cold, right? What happens when it gets worse? CHAPTER ONE UPDATED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sicker each day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Dan having Pneumonia, but it is NOT what really happened, this is all from my little phangirl mind!

 

 

  

  It was nearly noon and Dan still had'n woken up, it wasn't to unusual for him to sleep in this late but with how sick he was getting these past few weeks, it was a little troubling for Phil. He quietly walked down the hall toward the room they shared, he had gotten up early that morning and was expecting Dan to get up soon after he did, but hours passed and still nothing, 

  "Dan?" Phil asked, opening the door quietly, "Dan?" Phil asked once again as he strode over to the bed, Dan's breathing was fast and labored, there was also something else that Phil noticed, Dan was shaking, he gently placed his hand against Dan's forehead, pulling away quickly soon after, 

  "Hey, bear, I need you to wake up for me." Phil said, gently shaking him awake, Dan's eyes fluttered open, squinting his eyes as he stared up at Phil,

  "P-Phil...?" Dan asked, teeth chattering, "I'm...s-s-so cold...." Dan said, trying to pull the covers more around himself, but failing miserably,

  "Can you stand? I think the lounge would be a bit more comfortable, I can get the fire going." Phil said and Dan nodded, with some help, he was on his feet, leaning heavily on Phil, they somehow stumbled their way back down the hall and into the living room, 

  "Y-You...need to stop....the spinning, Phil..." Dan struggled to say, Phil tried to hold back the tears, his boyfriend was sick,  _very_ sick and he didn't really know what to do, on a normal sick day, Phil would just have Dan stay in bed and he would bring him medicine and something to eat, but  _this_ wasn't normal at all, 

  "Alright, just sit here and it'll stop, I promise." Phil said, gently helping Dan sit down on the sofa, "Want some soup or water?" Phil asked and Dan nodded, 

  "B-Both..." Dan said, sinking further into his spot on the sofa, Phil rushed over to the kitchen and got to work, he didn't want to leave Dan alone for to long and he knew if Dan didn't get better within the next few hours, he would have to take him to the hospital, 

  "Foods ready..." Phil said, walking back into the lounge, as he turned the corner he saw Dan with a tissue over his mouth, coughing uncontrollably, and saw the red glisten of blood as Dan pulled away, the food in his hand dropped to the ground as he rushed over to Dan,

  "Alright, we're getting you to the hospital now." Phil said, trying to stay calm, he had to, for both of them, but it was slowly getting harder and harder, he pulled Dan up on his feet,

  "W'hre...we go'ng..." Dan sluggishly said, blood still staining his lips as he spoke,

  "Hospital. You're getting worse and I have no idea what to do." Phil finally admitting to himself that this was something he just couldn't do on his own, they stumbled down the steps and out into the cold snow, right now Dan would be complaining about why he had to be outside, but there was only silence,

  "Taxi!" Phil yelled, hailing down the black and yellow cab, "Royal London Hospital, now." Phil demanded as he placed Dan in the car and followed soon after, the driver didn't hesitate and rushed down the street,

  "You'll be fine, bear, I promise." Phil whispered as Dan's head lolled to one side, his eyes closed, he was pale, but not a normal pale, it was more of a sickly pale, his lips turning a bit blue, 

  "Here we are, no charge. Get him in and get him better, alright?" The cab driver asked and Phil nodded,

  "Thank you, thank you so much." Phil said, helping Dan out of the car and up the steps to the hospital entrance, it wasn't to busy outside or inside which made things easier for Phil,

  "Help!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention who were around him, a nurse rushed over and helped Phil with Dan as he almost fell over, another nurse rushed over with a wheelchair,

  "What's his name?" the first nurse asked, 

  "D-Dan Howell, he's my boyfriend. He's been sick these past few weeks, just a little cold but today it seemed to get worse, can you help him?" Phil asked, looking up at the nurse with a sympathetic look,

  "We'll try our best, sweetie, we have to take a few tests and we'll be out soon." She said with a small smile as they wheeled Dan down the hall, Phil was left there alone, worried out of his mind, he paced back and fourth in the waiting room, not caring who saw how concerned he was, 

  "Phil Lester?" A nurse asked, approaching him, 

  "Yes? How is he?" Phil asked, the nurse simply smiled at him, 

  "He's doing fine, it was a mild case of Pneumonia, it's a good thing you brought him in when you did, if you had waited any longer, this would have been a lot worse." She said and Phil sighed,

  "Can I see him?" Phil asked, so relieved that Dan was doing better,

  "Of course, dear, he's just down the hall, room 24B." She said and walked away, Phil didn't hesitate and rushed down the hall towards his room,

  "Dan?" Phil asked, opening the door, he was sitting up, propped up by several pillows, an oxygen mask over his face, and several IVs in his arm,  

  "Phil, you're here." Dan said, smiling as he saw him, 

  "How are you feeling, bear?" Phil asked, sitting on the bed next to him, taking his hand, 

  "Honestly, like death is ready to come for me." Dan joked, coughing a little, "But really, I feel better than I did this morning, that's for sure." 

  "Y-You...really scared me." Phil said, tears falling, "I thought I'd lose you, I didn't know what to do, you looked so pale and so sick, I-I..." Phil fell over his words, Dan cupped Phil's face, stroking his cheek gently, 

  "I'm fine now, I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Dan asked, smiling at him, "I know this is all because I didn't take better care of myself when I just had a cold, so if anything, this is my fault." Dan said, 

  "No, no, don't say that! You tried your best, so just...don't do that." Phil demanded, "Just...get better, it'll be lonely at home without you." Phil smiled, 

  "Alright, now that you put it like that, I'll fight till the end." Dan said dramatically, 

  "Even when you're like this, you can still joke, that's what I love about you." Phil said, standing up, "Look, I have to go now, who else is going to reassure the fans you're doing alright." Phil said sarcastically, "But I'll be back later, you need the rest anyways."

  "Alright, alright..." Dan said, pouting a little, Phil leaned down and kissed him on the forehead,

  "You are so dramatic sometimes, you know that? Now get some rest." Phil said, walking out of the room, he took his phone out and opened Twitter, 

  " _Hey guys, so Dan has Pneumonia and isn't doing to well right now,_

_your kind words would really help! So no videos for a couple of days."_

 He hit send and walked down the hall _,_ by the time he made it back to the apartment, his phone was already blowing up with messages about Dan, 

   _@Phanamzing23_

_Oh no! Dan get better soon! #PrayForDan_

_@PhilsAngel_

_NOO! Praying so hard! #PrayForDan_

_@Philion45_

_This can't be true, please get better! #PrayForDan_

They had some of the best fans out there, they all really cared, it made Phil smile, knowing that he wasn't the only one who was concerned for Dan. He knew Dan had to spend the night at the hospital and probably more days, who knew, but now that he was alone, it felt strange, 

  "It won't be that bad, Phil." He said to himself, "Just gotta get through it." He sighed and walked into the lounge, sitting on the sofa, he turned the TV on.  _Tomorrow was another day._

* * *

Dan was released the next day, which made Phil incredibly happy, he was so worried and now Dan was alright, they were both now sitting cuddled up on the sofa, snow falling gently outside,

  "Bear, you sure you're alright?" Phil asked looking up into Dan's eyes,

  "Yes, for the hundredth time, I feel fine." Dan said with a laugh, Phil had been like this ever since they left the hospital this morning, "I promise you'll be the first person I tell if I feel sick again, alright?" Dan asked and Phil pouted, 

  "Fine..." Phil said, pulling the blanket up more, "Just don't scare me like that again." Phil stated and Dan smiled, 

  "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Dan asked, leaning down, kissing him gently on the lips, 

  "You probably would have been completely lost without me." Phil said as they pulled away, he suddenly threw the blanket away, standing up, "I'm still making you hot chocolate, so just sit there." 

  "Alright." Dan said, smiling a little, "Hello Kitty mug!" Dan called out, he heard a faint 'alright!' from the kitchen and laughed, Phil was also thinking of him and he loved it, 

  "And....drinks are served!" Phil announced a few minutes later, "Here's your Hello Kitty mug." Phil said, handing it to Dan, 

  "Thank you!" Dan said and looked at Phil's mug, which said 'daddy' on it, "Really? That's what you picked out?" Dan said, giving him the 'really' look he always did whenever Phil did anything questionable, 

  "What? I just picked it out, I didn't really see what it was!" Phil said, "I'm not changing it, I'm already satisfied with my drink." Phil said, taking a small sip of his coffee,

  "Alright, alright." Dan said and snuggled up to Phil, "I'm just happy to be home again with you, the hospital food was terrible!" Dan said, 

  "Only you could think of something like that at a time like this." Phil said, looking over at Dan,

  "What? It's true!" Dan said, "Alright, fine, I'm sorry, let's just enjoy this moment." Dan smiled, looking back over at the TV, where an anime was playing,  Phil looked up and smiled, 

  _Nothing could be better than this._  

 


End file.
